


unlucky me, aware of the pain / all 'cause i happen to have some brain

by rottenkiwis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brief character death, Gen, Minecraft But Its Real Life, Minecraft Manhunt, Respawn Mechanics, Sapnap centric, Soz, also i swear a lot in my writing oops, based off that one manhunt video ;), but like u wont like that it is!, descriptions of violence, heads up i say fuck a lot !!! haha, i dont go super into depth, i just fucking make up minecraft lore about wither skeletons and the wither effect lmfaoooo, kinda vague but kinda not also, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenkiwis/pseuds/rottenkiwis
Summary: super old fic i wrote based off when dream trapped sapnap in with wither skeletons and the man watched him die like a super villian that one timetitle: blow my brains out by tikkle me
Relationships: lol - Relationship, nahhhh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	unlucky me, aware of the pain / all 'cause i happen to have some brain

sapnap doesn’t want to die. he's come too far for it _now_. 

but his hand is shaking around the hilt of his sword and the wither skeletons slashing at his shield will surely break it soon. dream’s backed him in a corner now, nether brick and oak planks thrown up quickly as a way to secure his demise. he barely hears his own voice repeating pleas and quick _no_ s and _don’t_ s as he watches dream’s figure disappear behind the blocks he places.

 _fuck_ , he doesn't want to die. 

he hears movement, something new over the thunks and rattle of the skeleton’s attacking what’s left of the pitiful shield he made (because bad should’ve made it. bad makes armor and shields well). sapnap locks eyes with a mask, _dream’s dumb fucking mask_ , and lets out a small cry. 

“dream- please! help me out- _dream_!” sapnap thinks for a moment about how he must sound like george with the way he’s screaming dream’s name. but his words fall on dead ears, because dream simply stands tall on the wall he built. his porcelain mask is scuffed (from what he can see. dream somehow got hold of bad’s clothes and it’s been a hassle in group fighting. the hood covers most of their faces), smeared with netherrack dust from sweaty hands scrambling around in the nether. the mask’s eyes are empty, and the smile has somehow turned sinister as he watches sapnap _wither away._

“please, dream-! i don't want to _die_ -” he must sound desperate, broken maybe. this is ironic. here sapnap is, pleading for the man he's supposed to be hunting down to help him live. he knows this is being dramatic. this isn’t a hardcore world, sapnap is going to die and he’ll respawn, then bad will scold him for following dream so blindly, and george will simply hand him new tools and a cooked steak and tell him to hurry up because they _are_ hunting dream.

the hunter becomes the hunted, huh? what a joke.

“dream! don’t just stand there-!” a stone blade stabs through his shield, and he throws it to the side to get one of the skeletons away from him. the bones smack together, the skeleton landing hard against the wall. he takes the few small steps he can towards where dream is standing. even if he respawns, dying like this still _fucking hurts._

he grabs onto the wood, dull and used iron sword swinging weakly at his side as he tries to give it the strength to swing it up at him. he can’t see dream’s eyes, but the crossbow, loaded and ready to fire, is aimed directly between his eyes. he goes to speak to dream, mouth open in another attempt to beg for help.

out of the corner of his eye he can see it coming. stone sword cracked and almost glowing in some way, the wither effect giving the blade a dangerous advantage on the small opening between his armor as he stretches his arm up to grab the wood.

the sword isn’t shiny, stone can’t really shine, can it? 

the skeleton swings at sapnap. it roughly slices a long cut across the lower part of sapnap’s side. his hold on the block lets go, and he crumples to the ground. the effect is a fast one, and he can feel it seizing up his body. his sword is dropped in favor of pushing himself off his face and sitting up against the corner of the manmade wall and the fortress.

dream still hasn’t said a word, and sapnap can’t tell if he’s jumped from the wall or not. he can't seem to care right now, though. 

he knows if he rolled up his sleeves he’d see black veins. wither is such an ugly way to die, the effect pushing itself into the blood stream until it completely takes over, and stops the heart, making you wither away. he’s heard how if you looked at the blood of someone on hardcore mode who died like this, it’d be dust. 

the effect continues after death, it eats away your body. leaving nothing but a withered skeleton.

sapnap looks up at the skeletons clambering over to his spot, and he knows he’ll be laying under a tree with bad and george scrambling to get resources to chase after dream once again. so he looks up, tries to look between the mask and lock eyes with the hunted. he gets nothing for it, just a blank smile and a crossbow unwaveringly aimed down at him. 

“dream-” he wanted to say more. sapnap wanted to ask him one more time for help, a desperate plea, grasping at any straws dream would be willing to show for him to grab onto and pull. _anything_ to get dream to reach a hand in and pull him away from the skeletons. just a moment of mercy for him to not die huddled in a corner.

the second blade of the skeleton plunged deep into his stomach, the iron armor being just short enough for movement to leave it uncovered for attack. what he wanted to say dies on his tongue, head dropping to stare down at the sword. he grasps it, weak hands turned a sickly gray from the wither. sapnap looked at it in almost disbelief, he didn’t know skeletons could have such a capacity for fatal wounds. there was a shuffling sound above him, and he strained his head (much more slowly now with the effect eating away at the tissue in his muscles) to look up again. 

dream stood with his back turned now, looked back over his shoulder. the white mask stood out against bad’s outfit. he took a step, and sapnap watched, with all the energy left in his body to feel disappointment, as dream hopped off the wall. he watched the black hood of bad’s cape disappear from the wall, boots fading off with quick _taptaptaptap_ s in a sprint as dream ran off, back around the hall and deeper into the fortress. leaving sapnap alone, cornered in a hole with a sword in his stomach and a wither effect eating him alive. he huffed softly, head drooping down again as he eyed the dusty remains of a past living human on the skeleton’s legs with an annoyed glare. the one still holding a sword raised it high above its skull, coming down harshly on sapnap’s shoulder as a last blow to him.

afterall, he couldn't be mad. this was just the game, and sapnap became the hunted. dream just wanted to win.

“sapnap! you _muffin head_ , what were you thinking? you can’t just follow dream and hope for the best! your hands are gonna be all black for the rest of the game.”

“sorry, bad! thought i could take him on.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeeaahhhh this is old bcus i havent felt like writing anything HAHA ironic considering all thats happened on the smp recently, i have many thoughts :)
> 
> i dont use twitter but im thinking of doing it so like if ur interested at all:  
> MY TWITTER IS @R0TTENKIWIS !!!! POGCHAMP !


End file.
